And That's Why the Aliens are Coming
by Brain Fluff
Summary: It's a beautiful summer day, which means there's only one explanation: Aliens. Buster tries to convince Arthur that Elwood City is under attack.


**And That's Why the Aliens Are Coming**

**Summary:** It's a beautiful summer day, which means there's only one explanation: Aliens. Buster tries to convince Arthur that Elwood City is under attack.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Elwood City, just like any other day in Elwood City when it wasn't raining or snowing. The sun was shining, the sky was blue and not a single white cloud could be seen in the clear sky. It was summer, which would have accounted for such beautiful weather, but alien enthusiast and brilliant detective Buster Baxter was not as easily convinced.<p>

"The aliens are coming to Earth."

A groan met this statement.

"Buster, what do aliens have to do with anything?" Buster's best friend, Arthur, was used to Buster's alien ramblings and his response was almost reflex. Arthur gulped down the rest of his strawberry smoothie and looked pointedly at his best friend. Arthur and Buster were currently relaxing in the Sugar Bowl on the beautiful Saturday afternoon. It was the first Saturday of the summer and they were busy doing nothing.

Buster propped his legs on the table as he whipped out a pad of paper and a pencil. They were promptly shooed out of the parlor.

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea to put your shoes where people eat food." Arthur's sage advice was ignored; Buster had more important things to think about.

The long-eared boy paced back and forth in front of the Sugar Bowl, tapping the pencil on his chin, muttering and scribbling on his pad every few seconds. Arthur didn't know whether to be amused or demanding, he chose the latter. "Buster, what are you doing?"

"Aliens," was Buster's only reply before he sprinted down the sidewalk, "Come on Arthur!"

Arthur sighed and rushed after him. Two minutes later Arthur found himself at a halt, in front of the tree-house. The aardvark watched his long-eared friend quickly ascend the tree before he followed a moment behind. As Arthur finally climbed into the tree house he saw that Buster was sitting in a corner, still scribbling in his notepad. He had, however assembled a telescope and pointed it towards the sky.

"Buster," Arthur's patient voice interrupted his best friend from his mutterings, "Do you want to tell me what's going on now?"

"Arthur, don't you see?" Buster exclaimed enthusiastically, "Aliens are getting ready to invade the Earth! They're luring us into a false sense of security with this nice weather and then _bam!"_Buster smashed one hand into his other, "They come out when we're defenseless and they turn us into mindless spinach zombies!"

"—Spinach zombies?" Arthur scratched his head, "Have you been hanging around D.W.? And what are you writing?" Arthur snatched the writing pad from Buster and looked at it. "Really Buster?" On the writing pad was a rough sketch of Arthur as a spinach zombie.

Buster grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "I couldn't find a crayon, that's why your head isn't green. It would look better if it was green." He said the last part consolingly as he patted Arthur on the shoulder.

Arthur shook his head exasperated, "Buster, it's summer. The normal weather for summer is _sunny_. The sky is supposed to clear."

"That's exactly what the aliens want you to think."

"But—"

"Look at this Arthur, and tell me this isn't suspicious," Buster motioned for Arthur to look through to the telescope.

"That's a bird, Buster."

"Is it Arthur? Is it really?" Buster started to pace again, "Or is it actually an alien operative in the form of an innocent bird that came here to watch how we carry out daily activities so that the aliens can blend in and take control of us without suspicion?"

Arthur blinked, "It's a bird."

"Come on Arthur, don't you remember anything from the movie 'Squirrels'? This could probably be exactly like that!" Buster looked pointedly at Arthur who shuddered at the mention of the horror movie.

"But, it's a bird."

Buster sighed sorrowfully at his best friend's innocence, "I'm sure that's exactly what everyone thought, 'oh, they're just squirrels, they couldn't possibly do anything' and look what happened."

Arthur only gaped at his friend in response.

"Are you sure you're okay, Buster?" Arthur sounded hesitant as he watched his best friend stare impatiently at him. "Are you sure you're not an alien disguised as my best friend whose sole purpose in coming to this planet was to confuse me?"

Buster grinned at Arthur's words, "Now you're thinking."

"But I—"

"Finally! I thought it would take ages to convince you that aliens do exist. Now we can plan out our survival." Buster grinned at Arthur as he handed him a folded piece of paper, "I made a map of Elwood City, maybe we can get some crayons and color it in later. We can plan out our escape routes, supplies we need and the rest of our survival over some ice cream. I just heard from Brain that they got a new flavor—Chunky Salmon with bananas and whipped cream. Yum!"

Buster rushed down the tree house, "Hurry up Arthur, before the new flavor's all gone!"

Arthur shrugged and grinned as he followed Buster down the tree and towards the Powers' ice cream shop.

Ice cream and alien survival planning on the first Saturday of the summer—what were best friends for?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>So, I promised a happy story, and here it is. It's a bit pointless and I'm afraid it didn't turn out to be as funny as I wanted it to be. But I hope you all enjoyed it anyway.

Please review! :)


End file.
